Broken Dreams
by Fiona Flynn
Summary: A 10th Doctor and Martha 'Doctor Lite' adventure.


_**Jess's dream diary  
Dream one**__  
Ok, so last night I had this amazing dream, and when I say amazing, I mean amazing. I was sitting in my room at first, minding my own business, when there was this noise. The most beautiful noise I've never heard. It was like, I dunno, a sigh, rising and falling, but better than that, more mystical. Anyway, as the noise died, this big blue box sort of faded into my room. Well, it was one of those old police call box things – I'd seen pictures of them before when I did a project in school about the police, anyway, I walked over to it and put my hand on the door, and it opened, and there was a man stood in the door way. He was tall, about six foot maybe and he was wearing a brown suit with blue stripes and a big long coat and old white converse, like the ones I was wearing. He looked around the room, and called back into the box, someone called Martha. Once he had done that, he looked back down at me, like he had only just noticed I was there, and he grabbed me by my jacket and pulled me inside._

Jess stretched her arms after another night filled with dreams. She had been to London last night in her dreams. But not London today. London on 28 June 1838, the coronation of Queen Victoria. She rubbed her eyes and looked around her room. Definitely not in 1838 now. She looked at all the drawings that littered the walls. Drawings of her nightly adventures. The same face covered most of them, the man that called himself The Doctor. Nothing else, just The Doctor. The Doctor and his TARDIS. There was Martha as well, but there were less pictures of her, she just wasn't as mysterious as The Doctor. She stretched again and looked at her clock. Time to get up for work. She hated waking up now. It was hard to believe that they were only dreams. They seemed so real! The places, the things that she had seen the past few months, she could write books about it! Well, a diary, at least. She pulled it out from under her pillow, and quickly wrote down last night's events. Taking one last look around the room, she began to get ready for work.  
It was mayhem downstairs, as always. Jess's 3 younger brothers were throwing pieces of toast around the room. Jess sat down in the middle of it all and poured herself a bowl of cereal. 'When do you finish work today love?' Jess's mum said from behind the kitchen counter, 'Five, I think' Jess worked in the local supermarket. She hated it. It was just so, normal. Rose had worked in a shop, that was the person that had travelled with the Doctor before Martha, but Rose had worked in a big department store, Henriks. That was where he had met her, said he had blown it up, but he also said 'he was a different man back then' Jess never understood what he meant by that. Neither did Martha. 'You know, jess, the collage is taking applications for September.'  
'So?'  
'Maybe you could apply'  
'if I wanted to apply for collage, I would have done it years ago'  
'OK, OK, it was just a suggestion!' Jess scowled at her mum, and carried on eating her cereal. She had left school when she was 16 with a handful of GCSE's, a couple of C's and a few D's, not fantastic, but enough to get her a job. She didn't want to go to college. She just wanted to leave, get out in the world. But it was so much harder than that. She was 18 now, most of her friends were taking their A-Levels, getting ready to go to Universities all over the country, and she was stuck working in the local Kwik Save, but she would rather work there than admit she was wrong, besides, if she didn't work in the shop, then she might never have had the dreams about The Doctor.  
She finished he food, and pulled her bag over her shoulder. 'I only want what's best for you love, I don't want you ending up like me, stuck in an office or stacking shelves all your life' Jess smiled awkwardly and hugged her mum, 'Bye guys' she waved at her brothers and left the house to get the bus.

_**Jess's dream diary  
Dream Five**__  
The Doctor took me to the future today. The 23rd century or something, the year of the first intergalactic games. It was so amazing! There were all these aliens from all over the galaxy, all over the universe! It was so strange, I always thought that aliens were green with ten eyes or something, but they're so much more. The Doctor's an Alien. From some place called gillifrey. He told me that it was destroyed in a big war, that there's no one left. He's all-alone. Then Martha said that he had her, but he just looked at her, and went all glassy eyed and said 'Rose said that' Martha looked really hurt. I feel sorry for Martha. The Doctor doesn't even notice her sometimes. Anyway, back to the games!  
It was just like the Olympics, but only bigger! The stadium was huge, and was suspended over this big city, in like a big bubble. There were these people walking up and down the isles selling these things called Kronk burgers. They tasted all right I guess, but I think I'll stick with normal beef burgers for now! Then there were the sports. First we saw the running. But the runners went so fast that they were like flashes, and to see it, you had to watch it on this big hologram that was projected out of the centre of the track. The winner of that was some guy, well; I think it was a guy called Heptathlon Junustard from a planet called Stamini in the Kricton Galaxy. Then there was a, well a spitting contest. That one was won by the Doxx of Balhoon (The Doctor Said that he had met his Great Great Great Great Great Grandson at the end of the world). So, after all the spitting, and the running, The Doctor said it was time to go. I knew what that meant; it was time to wake up._

Jess sat at the bus stop, her music playing in her ear, her thoughts once more, with The Doctor. She couldn't stop thinking of him. It was like she was obsessed, maybe she was. She looked up. She could have sworn that she had just seen him, well, the back of his coat turning down the road. She shook her head, to clear the thought. She must have been seeing things, it couldn't be him. He was only a dream. She carried on telling herself that. Right up until her bus pulled up. She showed her battered bus ticket and made her way to her usual seat, at the back, on the right, by the widow. She looked at the other bus stop, and her jaw practically hit the floor. He was sat at the bus stop. The Doctor was at the bus stop, and so was Martha. He was talking quickly, and Martha was listening intently to every word. Jess leaned back in the seat, and rubbed her eyes. She had to be imagining it. The Doctor was a figment of her imagination, and so was Martha. They didn't exist. She rubbed her eyes, and looked out of the window, but a bus was at the stop. Her bus pulled away, and as it did, Jess looked up and down, scanning the decks, for any sign of them, but she couldn't see anything. She sighed. For a minute there, she thought she was going crazy! Jess turned up the volume on her MP3, and geared herself up for another day of work.

'Alright there Jess' Jess pulled her headphones out and looked over at Jake. Jake was the same age as her, been to the same school and applied at Kwik Save the same time as her. 'Yeah, I'm fine, you?'  
'Meh, could be better. I'm going to the college after my shift. Going to get some applications, gonna do my A-Levels. Want to come with?'  
'I think I'll pass on that'  
'Aww, come on, it'll be fun' Jess looked at Jake, 'I don't want to. Besides, I think it's too late, I can't remember what I did at school two years ago!'  
'That doesn't matter'  
'it does!'  
'It doesn't' Jake held on to her arms, 'you don't want to work in here your whole life do you? Stupid question, course you don't.'  
'No Jake. I'm going to stay here. Who knows, I might make manager'  
'what about those dreams? What if they're trying to tell you to get out' Jake was the only person that she had told, rather trusted enough to tell him about the dreams. He was the only person she knew she could trust. 'All right then. Forget about the college thing. Lets go stack some shelves, and you can tell me about last night's dream, you did have a dream, didn't you?' Jess smiled, 'What do you think?' She playfully pushed him out of the door, and they made their way to shop floor.


End file.
